ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Orchestral Game Music Concerts
The were a series of Japanese video game music concerts. The events took place in Tokyo from 1991 to 1996 and were performed by different orchestras. Recordings of the concerts were released as a series of albums, which are known for their rarity. The concerts Game Music Concert Year: 1991 Conductors: Koichi Sugiyama, Yoko Kanno, Kōsuke Onozaki and others Performer: Tokyo City Philharmonic Orchestra CD Catalog #: WPCL-560 Concert program (game and song title): # Wizardry - "Opening Theme" # Wizardry III - "Adventurer's Inn 3" # Dragon Quest IV - "Palace Minuet" # Dragon Quest IV - "Sea Breeze" # Super Mario Bros. - "Super Mario Bros. (medley)" # Super Mario World - "Super Mario World" # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - "Hyrule Castle" # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - "The Legend of Zelda Theme" # Populous - "BitPlane" and "It's a Process" # Populous - "Ending Theme" # Romance of the Three Kingdoms - "Main Theme"'' # Romance of the Three Kingdoms II - "Main Theme" # Final Fantasy IV - "Red Wings" # Final Fantasy IV - "Theme of Love" # Final Fantasy IV - "Ending Theme" # Dragon Quest III - "Into The Legend..." Game Music Concert 2 Year: 1992 Conductors: Kōsuke Onozaki, Yoko Kanno, Koichi Sugiyama, Kentarō Haneda, Katsuhisa Hattori Performer: Tokyo Memorial Orchestra CD Catalog #: WPCL-709 Concert program: # Mother 2: Gigya's Counterattack - "Because I Love You" # Mother 2: Gigya's Counterattack - "Eagle Land" # SimCity - "Village" # SimCity - "Town" # - "Soldier's Rhapsody" # Nobunaga's Ambition: Record Of Military Affairs - "Sky Rocket" # Nobunaga's Ambition: Record Of Military Affairs - "Distant Mountains and Rivers" # Dragon Quest V - "Palace Trumpet" # Dragon Quest V - "Bridal Waltz" # Wizardry V - "Opening" # EVO: Tale Of 4.6 Billion Years - "In Admiration Of Nature" and "Earth" # EVO: Tale Of 4.6 Billion Years - "Sorrow" # Sound Novel Otogirisou - "Lingering Morning Mist" # Sound Novel Otogirisou - "Beyond The Sadness" # Final Fantasy V - "Opening Theme" # Final Fantasy V - "Waltz Clavier" # Final Fantasy V - "Town Theme" # Final Fantasy V - "Main Theme" Game Music Concert 3 Year: 1993 Conductors: Kōsuke Onozaki, Koichi Sugiyama, Yoko Kanno and others Performer: Tokyo City Philharmonic Orchestra CD Catalog #: SRCL-2732 Concert program: # Star Fox - "Star Fox Theme" # Fire Emblem 2 - "God's Young Sage" # The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening - "Towards the Dreaming Island" # Mother 2: Gigya's Counterattack - "Because I Love You" # Torneko's Great Adventure: Mystery Dungeon - "Torneko's Theme" # Torneko's Great Adventure: Mystery Dungeon - "And Here's A Little Waltz" # Jyutei Senki - "The Legendary Warriors" # Dragon Quest V - "Almighty Boss Devil Is Challenged" # Soft-Boiled Hero - "Divertissement, the Fourth Movement" # Seiken Densetsu 2 (Secret of Mana) - "Fear of the Angels" # Nobunaga's Ambition - "Introduction", "Defeated Army" and "The Morning Bell" # Lennus - "Nasukuoto" # Albert Odyssey - "Albert Odyssey Theme" # Albert Odyssey - "God's People" # - "Kabuki's Theme" and "In Retrospect" # - "Eruru's Song" and "Ending" Game Music Concert 4 Year: 1994 Conductors: Kōhei Tanaka, Nobuo Kurita, Kōsuke Onozaki, Keiichi Oku, Koichi Sugiyama, Yoko Kanno, Toshiyuki Watanabe Performer: Tokyo Symphony Orchestra CD Catalog #: SRCL-2736 Concert program: # Lennus II: Apostles of the Seals - "In Admiration of the Gods" and "The Final Dungeon" # Wild Trax (Stunt Race FX) - "Special Trax" # Super Mario Bros. - "Super Mario Bros. (medley)" # Super Metroid - "Theme of Samus Aran", "Galactic Warrior", "Brinstar 1", "Brinstar 2", Ending # Itadaki Street 2 - "Sofie's Cavern" # Dragon Quest II - "Pastorale" and "Catastrophe" # Uncharted Waters: New Horizons - "Visiting the Harbors of the World" and "Close to Home" # Night of the Kamaitachi - "Sequence" # Night of the Kamaitachi - "Two People Return Alive" # Albert Odyssey 2 - "Together in the Glory of the Legend" # Final Fantasy VI - "Love Oath" and "Maria and Draco" Game Music Concert 5 Year: 1996 Conductor: Koichi Sugiyama Performer: Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra CD Catalog #: SRCL-2739 Concert program: # Kirby Super Deluxe - "The Gourmet Race", "Collision Theme" and "Theme Of Kirby's Triumphant Return" # Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - "Yoshi's Athletic" # Donkey Kong Country - "Water Music" # Fire Emblem II - "Fire Emblem's Theme Song" # Dragon Quest VI - "Evil Motive", "Satan's Castle" and "Shivering, Beating Heart" # Dragon Quest VI - "Flying Bed" # Glory of Heracles IV - "Atlantis' Memories", "At The Edge Of The Earth" and "Goblins' War" # Lennus II: Apostles of the Seals - "Erutsu Turbulent Journey" # - "Invincible Knight" # Ihatovo Monogatari - "Iihatoovo Hymn" # Seiken Densetsu 3 (Trials of Mana) - "Meridian Child" # Chrono Trigger - "Theme Of Chrono Trigger" See also * Dear Friends: Music from Final Fantasy * Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy * Symphonic Game Music Concert (Germany) * Chamber Music Game Concert (Germany) * Eminence Symphony Orchestra * PLAY! A Video Game Symphony * Video Games Live External links * OGC 1 at SoundtrackCentral * OGC 2 at SoundtrackCentral * OGC 3 at SoundtrackCentral * OGC 4 at SoundtrackCentral * OGC 5 at SoundtrackCentral Category:1990s in Japanese music Category:Music in Tokyo Category:Orchestral music Category:Video game concert tours